A Long Road Home
by EmUchi
Summary: Every ones back together at the Gorillaz house. Everything seems to gone back to the way they were. Except for of course our bluenette singer's feelings for our little guitarist.
1. Chapter 1

h1 id="docs-internal-guid-0faaa3d0-c8ef-2e05-2995-761bf6c491b4" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 20pt; margin-bottom: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A Long Way Home/span/h1  
h3 dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 16pt; margin-bottom: 4pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #434343; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A 2D x Noodle Fanfic/span/h3  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Ch.1 I love her/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"2D felt his eyes open wearily as he awoke for his day. He rose slowly out of bed, stretching and yawning, then walked into his restroom giving his face a quick wash. After using the restroom and feeling refreshed 2D returned to his messy bedroom. The room was relatively small, (well compared to his old room it was) being only large enough to fit his twin sized bed and a couple dressers. He didn't really have a T.V., he prefered to pop a zombie film into his laptop in his free time. His dresser tops were littered with empty pill bottles and soda cans that dripped onto the floor into piles of clothes, while his walls were scattered with many band posters and pictures of zombie flicks. He dug through his clothes to find something suitable to wear. He settled on a red and black striped tee and some grey skinny jeans. After properly dressing, and making sure his azure hair was decent, he exited his room and went downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen he spotted Noodle sitting at the table chewing on some cereal. Her plum colored bangs pushed away from her eyes making the bruise there painfully obvious. It was the only way 2D could remember she was different than the old Noodle. Noodle's personality had been surprisingly the same since she got back with the group. Now she just seemed way more experienced with guns and more quiet and to herself. "Hey Noods…" 2D greeted as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed some milk. 'Thank goodness no one was in the fridge today.' 2D thought back on their music video for 'Do Ya Thing' shuddering at the thought. "Hello 2D-San." Noodle ate the rest of her cereal and shoved the bowl into the sink causing 2D to flinch but slowly relax. Noodle turned to 2D and gingerly rubbed his back. "Sorry 2D-San I didn't mean to scare you." 2D melted under her gentle touch and smiled sweetly at her. "It's alright love." Noodle returned his smile and ceased rubbing his back, deciding to sit back down at the table and keep him company. She could hear Murdoc in the other room speaking arrogantly on his radio show. He's lucky he pays the bills or she would have killed him long ago. She had already disposed of his sick "Cyborg", which continued to disgust her. Who knows what he made it do?! The thought made her feel awkward. He didn't seem to care it was gone though, Now that he had the real Noodle back. (Though she was much less obedient.) In fact he hadn't left her alone since she returned. Practically hanging off her side with snide remarks and suggestive stares. 2D poured some milk and took a sip of it, leaving a milk mustache on his upper lip. Noodle giggled at him leaning over to wipe it from his face. 2D's face flushed as he thanked her quietly. Noodle raised an eyebrow at him but simply brushed it off as a result of Murdoc's abuse over the years. 2D noticed that he had developed feelings for Noodle a while after she came back. He used to look at her like a younger sister but now...whenever they touched...whenever they were close… he felt his entire body heat up and he got really nervous. He knew she was special to him. When he found out she had died, he had almost lost it. He thought he couldn't live in a world without her in it. She was his only escape from the constant darkness of his daily life. He had almost ended it all, but there she was, alive, and she had come to his rescue. He felt so grateful to be in her presence again. To take in her scent...He closed his eyes and smiled gently, taking her in. "D-San?" He opened his eyes surprised, feeling his face flush. "Sorry Luv'! Just tired." He smiled at her carelessly feeling her suspicion leave her slowly. They both paused as Murdoc's voice stopped in the other room and the door opened swiftly into the kitchen. Murdoc stood in the door frame for a while, passing over 2D and Noodle with his dark eyes. He didn't bother putting on a shirt since no one outside usually saw him and he wouldn't be ashamed if they did anyways. So his bare back rested against the door frame in a lazy manner. His dark bangs hung in front of his face just enough to cover the top of his eyes. He smirked walking over to the scene and wrapping a lean arm around Noodle's small shoulders. 2D narrowed his eyes but said nothing, a large knot building up in his throat. Noodle scowled at the oldest member of the band, smacking his arm away angrily. He winced harshly retreating his arm back to his side. "No need to be so feisty chicklet." He smiled wickedly and took Noodle's chin in his hand. Before she could retaliate he held her arms still and firm with his free hand. 2D stood quickly trying to stumble out nervous words but Murdoc ignored him speaking in a low growling voice. "Only makes you worth the effort dear Noodle." Noodle glared at Murdoc breaking free of his rough fingers and smacking him straight in the face. "Don't. Touch. Me." She took 2D's hand in hers and pulled him away from the scene. Murdoc held his face and smirked at the two retreating members. "She's even better than when she left." He quickly turned and walked back into the other room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Soon 2D found himself in Noodle's room, panting and leaning on the nearest wall due to trying to keep up with Noodle who was yanking his arm. Noodle seemed unphased, turning to 2D and noticing how out of breath he was. " 2D-San I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pulled you so hard." He stood straight and smiled goofily at her waving her off. "Oh it's alright Noods! I'm just outta shape." He chuckled and Noodle gently smiled back. No matter what happened to him 2D was always able to give her that same goofy grin that made her heart flutter. She silently thanked him for the small moments of happiness and peace he gave her. Even when she was small he had always treated her like an equal, like she mattered. To her that's all she could ever ask for and she held that close to her. "D-San I've been working on a song for the new album would you like to hear it?" He nodded excitedly and she brought him over to her keyboard sitting him in the chair there. "Where are you gonna sit Noods?" 2D asked noticing there was only one chair to which he currently occupied. "Oh I'll just stand." She smiled switching on her keyboard. 2D felt guilty making Noodle stand while he sat so he stood next to her, causing her to flinch at his unexpected rise. "D-San you can sit." She looked at him and nodded towards the chair. "You don't have to feel guilty." 2D frowned but then an idea popped into his head. He swiftly sat in the chair and patted his lap a large blush spreading on his face. "W-why don't you sit here?" He managed out and Noodle laughed nodding her head. She scooted over to 2D from where she was standing and sat gently on his lap, her soft butt pressing against his upper thighs. "I'm not heavy am I?" She looked over her shoulder at him as she asked the question and he thought his face might blow up if it got any hotter. "N-N-No! You're actually pretty light…" She giggled at that turning back around and fixating herself on his lap. "Maybe you should wrap your arms around me so I don't move around too much." She spoke again and 2D thought he was gonna faint. He stared down at his lap which was currently covered by Noodle's bottom. She was dressed in her usual short shorts with a small tee shirt but today she looked so perfect in them he could've swore she was a model. He slowly let his arms creep around her slim waist and held her closely to his torso. He leaned over a bit so she could reach the keyboard and took a deep gulp hoping she wouldn't move against his lower regions or they'd be in trouble. Noodle took a deep inhale and as she exhaled slowly she began to play a beautiful melody. 2D was enraptured by her music, so light and fleeting, it led a smile onto his features. It was unlike any of the other tracks she'd worked on, those seemed more moody or darker. He wondered if perhaps it was because he time away had changed her taste in music. She never really told him what happened but then again he never really asked. He was always too nervous that she would get upset with him for being so nosy in her personal matters. Noodle finished off her song glancing over her shoulder once more to look 2D in the eyes. "How was it?" 2D smiled at her. "It was great Noods! Muds'll totally put that in the album!" Noodle's eyes seemed to dance with joy as she leapt off 2D's lap and hugged his head to her chest tightly. "Oh really! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!" 2D's cheek was squished against Noodle's small breasts, a wide blush revisiting his face. Noodle noticed his quiet nature and broke away quickly, now only holding the bluenette by his shoulders. "I apologize 2D-San, I guess I got too excited." She paused, her cheeks now dusted with a rosy color. "The truth is I wrote that song thinking about you.." 2D's mouth would've opened as wide as his eyes if he didn't have more control over himself. Noodle's hands retreated from his shoulders to fidget nervously at her sides. "R-really?!" 2D couldn't help his dibelief. Noodle nodded and reached her hands up to fix her bangs so they didn't hang in front of her eyes. "You just came into my head and since you're very important to me I thought I would write it for you. That's why I was so excited you liked it." 2D stood abruptly and felt himself sway slightly as if he lost his balance. "I-I'm really important to you?" 2D heard his voice crack and inwardly cringed at how lame he sounded. Noodle smiled up at him and brought him into a hug. "Of course you are!" She exclaimed whole heartedly as she ran her fingers through his strangely colored hair. He felt himself melt in her arms, giving into her touch as he let his arms wrap around her form returning her hug. "Now." She broke away from him again holding him by his shoulders. "I'd like it if you came up with the lyrics before we give it to Murdoc." 2D's eyes widened once more and he pointed a nervous finger towards himself. "M-me?! But Muds says I'm terrible at lyrics." He remembered how the elder man made fun of his lyrics for his album "The Fall". Telling him that yodeling was not a proper song choice. Noodle's face seemed determined as she looked 2D in the eyes fiercely. "D-San I want you to write the lyrics because I made this song for you." She smiled suddenly her serious face seemingly a memory. "Besides I've always liked your simple lyrics."/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Happiness is a simple term

2D awoke to slight shifting next to him. He felt something nuzzle against his back and breath into his ear. His laughed lazily in his half asleep state, the breath tickling him. He turned to see Noodle who drew closer to him groaning at his movements. Him and Noodle had been spending a lot more time together since she had asked him to make her lyrics. In fact they barely separated except for the few times either of them needed to use the restroom or bathe. Other than that she mostly followed him around everywhere. Asking him things about the lyrics and if this sounded good or they needed to change this. She ate with him (granted they usually ate together) She usually slept in his room due to the late nights they stayed up working on the lyrics. Since the band had been coming up with the new album 2D was ordered to quit work so he hardly left the house anymore. He smiled at Noodle's sleeping face and brushed some her hair away from her gentle features. It took about three days for the lyrics to finally be finished. He thought back to last night when they finally played it all together. Noodle held up the many wrinkled papers triumphantly in the air. "Wait here." she spoke getting up from their spot on the floor to retrieve her keyboard. As she returned she handed the paper to 2D and switched on her keyboard. "Sing for me D-San." He happily obliged as she started to play the tune. Her music and his voice went so perfectly together he almost couldn't hear where one ended and the other began. "That was fantastic 2D-San!" Her voice rang in his ears as he was brought back to reality by her gentle stirring. She made a groaning sound and lifted her face to where her lips barely met his own. Her eyes slowly lifted as she met his gaze in a sleepy matter. "Mornin' D-San." He felt her breath brush over his lips and shuddered at the feeling. "M-Mornin' Noods!" 2D spoke as he sat up swiftly causing all his blood to rush into his head. He held his head in pain waiting for the room to stop spinning and Noodle lazily rose behind him scooting over to the side of the bed. "I guess today's the day." 2D glanced towards Noodle confused. "The day? What do you mean?" Noodle stood and began grabbing clothes for the day to change into. "Y'know the day we give Murdoc-San our song." 2D's eyes widened and slowly receded back to their original placement. He had almost forgotten, of course they'd have to show the song to Muds. He did own the band after all and if they wanted the song on the new album he would have to approve it. No matter how he tried to convince himself it still felt painful in a way. He knew Muds would try and take credit for the song or attempt to edit it in some way. He just didn't want his song with Noods to be tainted, especially by that buggard. Maybe he was just being selfish, maybe Noods didn't care for the song like he did, maybe she just saw it as another project. "D-San." Maybe she didn't really want to spend all this time with him but did it anyways for the band. "D-San!" Maybe Noodle didn't feel the same way for 2D as he did for her...Of course she didn't why would she like a guy like him? "2D-SAN!" 2D's head snapped up and he was met with Noodle's concerned face. "Oh! Oh...Sorry Noods what?" She looked at him for a while before moving closer and placing her forehead against his. "Are you not feeling well? You look a little paler than usual. I was calling you for a while." 2D had to hold himself back from grabbing Noodle and hugging her closely on his lap. He moved away and stood up on the other side of the bed pulling his shirt back on. "Y-yeah I'm fine sorry. Just a little nauseous that's all." He wasn't lying. His stomach felt dangerously cramped and he felt nervous. "Are you sure? We can show him later if you aren't feeling okay." 2D felt guilty for making Noodle worry, he also felt amiss about showing the song. "Yeah let's wait a bit to show him." Noodle smiled understandingly and let her hand find its way to 2D's back, patting him gently. "Alright D-San I hope you feel better." 2D nodded feeling slightly better when he felt Noodle's touch. Noodle got up quickly and said a goodbye as she closed his bedroom door probably on her way to the shower. 2D sighed feeling just slightly lonelier than usual.

After Noodle's shower she went downstairs to grab some food. She noticed 2D was still in his room and thought he probably went back to sleep for a bit. She got her usual cereal and poured some in a bowl followed by some milk. Sitting down at the table the small japanese girl began to eat, reading some newspaper that littered the tabletop. She thought she had heard a click of a door coming from upstairs but decided it was just the usual white noise that littered the house. That was until she spotted Murdoc slumping his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. His usual pissed off demeanor twisting into a wicked grin at the sight of her. "Mornin' Noods." He spoke in a low crackly cockney accent making his way over to where she sat. She strongly ignored him and kept her focus on the extremely out of date news article. He frowned sitting next to her and propping his grizzly chin atop his palm. "Aw C'mon luv' I'm just trying to be nice." Noodle scoffed flipping to the next aged page. "Oh really? That's new for you." She spoke in a bored monotone voice obviously showing her disinterest in his presence. He watched her eyes lazily scan the page and sighed to himself standing up and turning her towards him. "W-what are you doing?! Let go of me!" He held firm to her shoulders looking her straight in the eyes. His face remained serious and she felt her face heat up as he leaned close to her. "L-let me go.." She found her voice growing weaker but it didn't really matter, it feel upon deaf ears. He leaned so that they were only inches apart and she could smell the liquor on his breath. His lips grazed her own in a teasing manner and she found herself disgusted by her shuddering. "Noodle.. You know why I made that cyborg?" Even though he spoke gently she still found herself angered by his words. "Why should I have any clue what goes on in that sick mind of yours?" Murdoc scoffed and pulled Noodle's chair and their lips smashed together in a sloppy kiss. Noodle fought against Murdoc but he held her wrist behind her as he continued his assault on her mouth. She was only freed by his own will and he smirked as he saw a flustered expression on her face. "I made her because I missed you." Noodle stood grabbing her bowl and pouring all of it contents on Murdoc's head. He sat there dumbfounded as she set her bowl in the sink nonchalantly. "If you ever touch me again I'll castrate you." With that she made her way upstairs and Murdoc's could only sit festering in his own rage.


End file.
